


The After-Breakup Tango

by 29PheonixLement



Series: Avalance [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement





	1. Chapter 1

Her hands her bloody. She hadn’t thought to tape them up before she started, and she sure as hell wasn’t about to stop just to do so. Let them bleed. Every hit she made she heard Ava’s words in her head making her next attack that much harder.

“I needed one thing from you today Sara.”

_Right cross_

“I needed you in my corner.”

_Right Jab   left Jab    right jab again_

“Since when had protecting magical creatures that don’t belong here more important than protecting me?

_Cross jab combination_

“It’s not about you…”

_Left cross combination_

“You’re asking me to risk everything”

_Rabbit punches_

“I’ve already given you everything I have to give.”

“I’m Done.”

“Just Go.”

_Bolo punch_

The bag rips. Spilling sand like tan colored blood onto the floor. Sara doesn’t care. She keeps punching that is until the door slides open making her slow her movements enough to hear passed the blood roaring in her ears to listen as her companions speaks whilst the other heads over to at least steady her bag for her.

“It's done. In and out just like you asked.” Charlie tells her opening at least one of the bottles in her hand with her teeth.

“Well, not completely babe. We did almost get caught by Garry. Almost.” Zari corrects nodding in thanks for the beer Charlie is offering while the other is offered to Sara. The promise of alcohol was about the only thing that could make the captain stop at this point. Taking the scotch, the shapeshifter offered and drinking half in one long drink.

“Come on Captain.” Zari whispers as if talking to a spooked animal. Because that was what her captain was now. A wounded woman with a broken heart.

Sara looks between them distrust in her eyes. “Thinking about decking Constantine you really want to miss that?” Charlie laughs offering another bottle of liquor this time adding a strew when Sara finished the first giving Zari time to finish bandaging up her hands. The blonde only shrugged letting Zari put an arm around her shoulders as the three left the gym.

They had made it to the hall before Sara finally spoke. Her voice low and husky from her workout. “Where is it?”

The other two will swear up and down that a flash of a spark returned to their captain’s eyes as soon as her arms closed around the thing they’d been sent to get. They even think they see the hint of a real smile on her lips as she hugs it closer “Lets go see Constantine get his demonic butt kicked.” She says taking the lead toward the sounds of Ray and Mick bickering from the kitchen.

****

Ava’s head pounded with the worst migraine she’d had in a long while. Or it might have been the end of yet another hangover she’d stopped keeping track as she tries to focus on the report she was meant to be reading.

Giving up on her task she slams it down on her desk with one hand running the other over her face before reaching for a drink. She thought about trying to call her now ex. Just to check on her as the burn of the scotch hits her throat but then again she doubted Gideon would pick up after the little hissed shouting match the two had gotten into last time she’d tried. Who knew an AI could be so hostile.

Not that she really blamed the computer for being so protective of her captain. No matter how many times she tried to call.

“Director Sharpe?” Garry asks taping on her office door.

“What?” the warn out director groans not really remembering easily the last time she’d had a good night sleep. She couldn’t. Her bed was too big, Too cold now it was only her in it.

“The boss says you are to be sent home before you call over at your desk.” The agent tells her with a worried look. Ava shakes her head not wanting to leave. “This is nonnegotiable Director Sharpe.” Garry adds already fiddling with Ava’s time currier to open a portal into her house.

Ava resentfully took the currier from him “I’ll be back.” She warned pushing her chair away from her desk.

Garry follows her until the portal “Of course Director Sharpe.”

Ava rolls her eyes as she accepts the hug he gives her before she steps into the portal from her office into the living room of her too quiet apartment.

Taking a breath of stale air, she heads toward the kitchen and that’s when she spots it. A white box that hadn’t been sitting on her table the last time she’d visited. She’s almost nervous to see what’s inside. Might be a bomb or a rattler or something else meant to kill her.

It wasn’t.

It was worse than that.

“That little sneak.” Ava whispers to the quiet house looking over a quiet large collection of her shirts sitting freshly laundered that Sara insisted she had no idea where they were. Then the punch to the stomach came without need to turn the picture frames over to see the images they held. Yet the worst twist of the knife to her chest was the shoe box waiting under it all.

She expected to find the tattered remains of the gift she’d given Sara not that long ago but what was inside was far worse. A little warn from handling but near preteen in every other way.

Almost as soon as she got over the twist in her chest, she headed toward the bedroom keeping a tight hold on Aviator as she climbed the steps noting as she passed with a twinge at the now empty space on the wall.

As she expected her prize wasn’t where she’d left it. Nestled against the pillows where Sara had left it last time she’d stayed over.

“Well, cat.” She says to the stuffed animal in her hands as she curled up on the sheets “Seems its just us now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sara had to admit it had been funny watching Charlie and Constantine try to pin one another in their wrestling match. Even if she did lose two of the five bets she’d made with the rest of her team as to who would win the longer the tussle lasted. However, that happiness was short lived come the next morning when a rather irritated Ava Sharpe stormed onto the deck.

“I’m sorry Captain but she seemed to have found a way to get passed my security block.” Gideon says more than a lot upset with the act as the portal closes.

“Whatever you might think this ship is still Time Agency property. And as such is unable to have a block on any time agency technology wanting to access it.” The Director reminds them her hands clasped behind her back as she stops at the start of the steps up to Sara’s office.

“Noted.” The Captain answers staying reclined on the leather sofa in her office pouring herself only a half glass of whiskey at the sight of her now ex standing in front of her with a look that mirrored the one she had the very first time the two met. All that was missing really was a gun pointed at her head and it would be a complete copy.

“You have something I want.” Ava states her tone as cold as the look in her eyes as they move to the white plush resting across Sara’s lap.

“I gave everything back.” She answers her hand resting against the alligator’s head reflexive. The soft feel of fur under her fingers calming her as she went over the list in her head of everything, she’d told Charlie and Zari to box up the day before. Thanks to Gideon the thing had been able to hold a lot more than it looked.

Her key

Every shirt and time agency blazers she’d once claimed as her own

All the clothes Ava had left in their now only Sara’s room on the ship

All the pictures of them together

The note claiming one side of her bed for her girlfriend

Aviator

It should have all been there so why was Ava so upset with her now?

“Mona. Miss Lance. You’re still sheltering a fugitive.” Ava says all business

Sara’s jaw sets “So just like that we’re back to the Miss Lance crap?” she spat finishing her drink and pouring another without braking eye contact “Well sorry to say Director but Mona isn’t going anywhere with you.”

Its Ava’s turn to glare her hands still clasped behind her back unmoving.

“What are you going to threaten to take the ship again now too?” Sara asks

“Sara?”

“Everything alright in here?”

Ava turns as Charlie joins them with Zari following close behind her still munching on what was her fourth donut of the afternoon.

“Everything is fine Miss Jiwe.” Ava growls her eyes flickering toward the newcomers then going back to Sara. “When you are ready to come to your senses you know where to find us.” The agent says curtly tapping the currier on her wrist as she turns away from all of them.

“What the bloody hell was that?”

“One thing is sure it as hell wasn’t my Ava.” Sara answers finishing off her second drink.

****

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Ava hesitated but only for a second before following up on taking off her blazer replacing it on the hanger. “We needed information sir.” She defends replacing the rest of her work suite with those blue scrubs she’d been wearing before.

“What you did was risk everything we’ve worked for.” Hank answers

“I got the information we needed sir. The fugitive is with the Legends.”

“Yes, and now thanks to you they will be keeping an even closer eye on her and knowing them putting up tighter security on that ship of theirs.” her boss reminds her.

“Actually sir the WaveRider is technically …..” she started to say but he holds up his hand to quiet her before turning on his heels grabbing the time currier she’d placed on her desk opening a portal.

Wordlessly the pair walked into it letting it close behind them before heading down the hall one toward his office while the other chose to head toward the cell at the end of the row.

“Nice to see your finally awake.” Ava comments seeing her own eyes glaring at her from the other side of the glass.

“Bet you are.”

Her clone chuckles at the snarky tone. “I had a talk with your Sara a few minutes ago.” She says clasping her hands behind her back as she stands in front of the cell.

“You said you’d leave her out of this if I broke up with her.” Ava growled making the other her roll her eyes. “Well guess that makes us a liar then doesn’t it Twelve.”

If she wasn’t currently chained to the wall and still healing from the last round of testing her captors had done on her Ava would have thrown something at the buzzing glass of her holding cell. “My name is Ava.” She corrects hating that her voice cracked as she said it.

“So is all of ours Twelve.” The clone laughs nodding to each of the black armored clade guards stationed along the corridor. “Keep that back talk up and I’ll be coming in there to take that stupid toy you think your hiding.”

Ava winced at the threat. How had they found out she’d kept it?

“I’m being incredibly nice to you Twelve so you better improve that attitude of yours or next inspection that cat is mine.”


End file.
